Gundam Build Fighters: Life's Gunpla Battle Championship MkII
by Blitzzurger96
Summary: 4 years after the 7th WGC, a team of five high schoolers will go through various troubles to get where they want, but even more to stay in. Kale Cassel and Monica Crain are two sides of a coin that will constantly clash in one way or form, and it will either bond or destroy them.
1. School And Gunpla Arc: The New Girl

**The New Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GBF or OCs used it belongs to Sunrise and they belong to their owners.**

* * *

_Four years ago, during the 7__th__ Gunpla Battle World Championship, the Japan 3__rd__ Block team of Iori Sei and Reiji won the title but the "Plavsky Incident", which some of us dubbed it as, signaled the loss of the particle, and the disappearance of PPSE's Chairman Mashita, for the better part of the following year, so the only contests people could hold were building contests and "Extreme VS Full Boost" or "Extreme VS Maxi Boost" contests. During the middle of the year, Yajima Trading, who backed Nils Nielsen and his research, rediscovered the particle and now holds the secret along with PPSE and both companies co-sponsor the Gunpla Battle World Championship Mk II: another thing about the Mk II is that it signals the third coming of Gunpla as a hobby and a sport; it also signals the worth of new ideas for each championship, seeing as two companies co-sponsor the whole thing. This story focuses on one boy only… not exactly because it focuses on one boy and his group of friends planning on participating in the championship, but it also focuses on an unknown element about to make way into the boy's life… the question is, what will he do when the time comes?_

* * *

_A new day for a school day… not exactly because school has been the same: it's just like going through the same lab procedure all day every day. I'm sick of it. I am Kale Cassel, a 17-year-old high school junior of Centurial High School (or CHS) of Maryland of the USA. I'm also president of the school's anime club which doubles as a Gunpla club. I'm just a normal everyday person: black hair styled like Eliwood of Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword (yes I love Fire Emblem), regular green eyes, about 5'11, and I guess I'm an aspiring artist. If I had to describe myself, I'd describe myself as being similar to Lyle Dylandy, Celestial Being's Gundam Meister, I even have Lyle's jacket which I wear over my student uniform; but the one thing that Lyle has is something that I'll never have for a while: love. I'm single and I hate it. I see other guys in the hallway with their girlfriends and it irks me so much._

"Kale, get up or you'll be late for school!" Mom, give me five more minutes. "Get up young man or I'll go up there and pull your boxers down!" Oh god, please don't do that.

"All right, I'm up!" Damn it mom, you don't have to threaten me like that.

"Good, get dressed and come down to get your bagel." Yes ma'am. I swear she's trying to kill me. As I got up from my bed and got dressed, I gazed at the different Gunpla that I've made over the years and the one in progress: Zabanya SAGA. Based on the GN-010 Gundam Zabanya, Lyle's last Gundam from the "A wakening of the Trailblazer" movie, and the GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA, it will probably be my best work yet. I mean, I'm sure I'll make something better and I still like the Cherudim, but it's time to graduate from using the S2 Gundams.

I went down for my bagel and gave mom a quick kiss good-bye and left. As I got to the crosswalk that wasn't too far away from my house (and by extension not too far away from school), Darren, one of my childhood friends who has orange hair (it's dyed, but it's getting to the point where I'm going to forget his original hair color), wears an orange student uniform and can almost be considered a split-personality person like Allelujah, greeted me. "Hey! Did you hear the news?"

I smiled in derision. "What news?"

"We're getting a new transfer student and she's a good one!"

I shook my head in derision. "Seriously Darren? I didn't think you would stoop that low."

"Hey, you know I like anyone. You gonna ask her to prom?"

"GAUGH! Don't ask me that…" It's months away, but still.

"Don't ask you what?" That was another _friendly_ voice we all knew.

"Whether or not I'd ask the transfer student to prom."

"Nobody asked you Kaila." Kaila Killian, she wears reading glasses and has purple-ish hair like Tieria Erde, wears the guy's student uniform because she deemed the female uniform "too feminine and revealing". She is kinda tsundere and maybe a little bit yandere, but not as much of a yandere as… best not to think about that again.

"Yeah, well I always pop in monkey." I swear if those two weren't on opposite ends of the friendship spectrum, they'd be the perfect couple.

"Let's go you two, we're going to be late." As we went across the street, my head kept trailing back to my Zabanya SAGA. When we went into the school and went our separate ways to our lockers, the hallway was quiet as if Hell just froze over (not that I believe anyways). "What?"

One of the quiet students explained. "The transfer student has the locker to the right of yours." God damn it… the stupid "cursed" lockers. Apparently, every single student who has had the lockers 3311 and 3313 (the lockers go odds on one side of the hallway and evens on the other side) are going to be in a relationship that either ends tragically or happily. It's all bull if you asked me. I opened my locker to put my stuff for the last 2 periods away when the locker next to mine (the other "cursed" locker) opened. And as cliché as this is, the hallway got silent again. After I put the last thing in my locker, I closed it to take a look at the transfer student.

She was somewhat pretty, enough to make me think she was an anime character. She had long, white hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and she had on the regular female school uniform (which by the way, is kinda like the typical school uniforms you'd see in anime and not a lot of the students wear the uniform, but as long as it's appropriate, the principal doesn't care). When she finally noticed me looking at her, she turned and in a barely audible tone, she greeted me. "Hello, I'm Monica Crain. It's nice to be your acquaintance." Too formal for the love of god, and even if the school itself is a bit too formal, no one who attends is that formal. I left for first period and that would've been that if someone hadn't popped in.

"Class, the transfer student will be in our class for the rest of the year." Ugh, this couldn't get any worse, could it? "Introduce yourself." And Monica did so, to which I phased out. "As for seats, looks like you'll have to sit next to Mr. Cassel."

"WHAT!? Why next to me!?"

"Because there aren't any empty seats Mr. Cassel, so please sit down." It was like this the whole day when I stepped into class after class and I swear whoever made the schedules must've been having fun with themselves right now.

When it was time for lunch, I dashed right for my locker to grab my things and slammed it in record time and made it to the club room. "I swear my life is over!"

Raymond, who doesn't wear the uniform and instead wears a leather aviator's jacket, a blue shirt, dark wash jeans, black and red wushu shoes and a red scarf similar to Setsuna F. Seiei from Gundam 00, happened to be in the room at the time, tried to calm me down. "Your life isn't over; just because the person who's "fated" to be your lover is in almost all of your classes doesn't make it the end of the world."

"Yeah, but I used to hate being single… now I'm coveting it."

Raymond shrugged and we just sat in the back of the room, eating our lunches. When the bell rang, Raymond and I went our respective ways only to meet later, but it's probably best not to think about that now. The last two periods went by the same way, with Monica in it and guess what, she has to sit next to me again! I bet that the teacher faculty is having too much fun laughing their asses off right now. Well, it's the end of school and that means anime club and GUNPLA! I went back to the club room and found Raymond with Darren and Kaila in the back while some of the other members are in the chairs of the room, waiting for Chris to come in with his laptop and start playing the anime. "Well, let's get the Raiser Dash's Trans-Am test started."

"Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal." Plavsky particles, a special particle that can move the plastic of Gunpla… it was lost during the 7th Gunpla Battle World Championship only to be rediscovered by Nils Nielsen on the ISS (A/N's: International Space Station for those of you not familiar). 4 years later, the first team championship to be held and the 00 Trailblazers, Darren, Kaila, Raymond and I will participate and show the world the true meaning of Trans-Am. "Field 1, Space. Please set your Gunpla." The test began with no abnormalities, Raiser Dash, in Trans-Am, was working at 90% efficiency and when we kicked it up to 95%, it was even better than we'd ever expect. We decided to kick it up to 100% but when it reached 97%, the Twin Drive overloaded and Raiser Dash stopped moving.

"DAMN IT! What are we missing?" Even though I pondered, it was so simple yet so out of reach because I worked with GN Drives and not GN Condensers… the Twin Drive can work on condensers, but to get the synch rate to level out during Trans-Am is harder than it seems and I need another person to help with the calculations which no one can do, I mean Raymond could but he has to operate Raiser Dash.

"It's okay Kale… until we work it out, I'll just use a 00 Raiser." Still, to get the Plavsky particles to work in hand with the condensers, I really need another person to help me with it.

We moved to let some of the other Gunpla battlers on the battle system and I swear I saw something I would never see in person. "Is that… IT'S PHILLIP CRAIN'S SADALSUUD TYPE F AGIOS!" Phillip Crain… my mind put two and two together and when I looked up, I saw Monica Crain again.

Darren, who gets excited when something like a legendary Gunpla appears, got Hallelujah-crazy. "Oh, then let's have a battle! YOU AND ME!" Darren dragged Monica to the battle system we were just on and she looked like she objected but she said nothing.

"Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal."

Kaila, Raymond and I, along with other members of the club, looked at the battle system. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Monica. "Sorry for Darren's behavior, he's been like this since we were kids."

"Field 1, Space. Battle start."

"Dendrobium Stamen, Darren Blake, flying for real!"

"Please, protect me father." As she said that, I remembered that Phillip Crain and his wife Louise Crain died from unknown causes.

The two launched onto the field only to be interrupted by a shot from a buster rifle. "WHO DID THAT!?"

It had to be him: Seth Geisel. Seth directed his Wing Zero to crash into Darren's Dendrobium Stamen. "Why, it was me, the great Seth Geisel!" And thanks to learning in psychology, although he doesn't have schizophrenia, he has massive delusions of grandeur. "And I will win any battle, starting with destroying old legacies." He pointed the Wing Zero's buster rifle at the Sadalsuud Type F Agios and Monica didn't move.

"What're you doing Monica? MOVE OUT OF RANGE!" She did nothing. "Damn it, I'm going in." I set my GP base and set a stock Cherudim GNHW/R onto the pad. "Cherudim, Kale Cassel, beginning armed intervention!" I moved Cherudim as fast as possible while deploying shield bits. "Make it in time!" Seth fired the buster rifle before any of the bits could make it, but its target wasn't Monica: Darren moved the Stamen into the buster rifle's line of fire with both shields up. The Stamen didn't last long but it stopped the shot from reaching Monica.

"Too bad, I wanted to destroy that antique Sadalsuud, but now there's no other thing to interfere."

"THINK I'LL LET YOU!?" I deployed the rifle bits and had the shield bits in assault mode. They didn't last long, but I was prepared for a situation like this. "If you think that was it, think again! TRANS-AM!" Cherudim turned red and zipped through space in no time. I fired on the Wing Zero using the machine gun mode of the sniper rifle.

"You idiot! You realize that now I can take both of you out!" Huh? I turned and checked our positions and he was right. I was wasting particles in an attempt to finish him off and without realizing it, I trapped myself and Monica. "SAY GOOD-BYE!"

Then a blue machine came in and knocked Wing Zero out of position. "That machine… Raymond!"

Raymond, in the 00 Raiser, turned and gave me an OK sign. "You seriously didn't think I'd let you fight alone?"

"Two on one… bring it on peons!" Raymond and I chased after but it was in bird mode and fled. "Looking for me?" Raymond and I turned to his location and saw that he had Monica's Gunpla in front of a beam saber. "If you don't disarm, then I'll destroy her Gunpla and then yours."

Monica shook her head but we had no choice. "Disarm, Raymond." Raymond grunted in defeat…

"Good… now watch as I behead her Gunpla!" Then an unexpected visitor came in. A Seravee GNHW/B kicked Wing Zero away from the Sadalsuud Type F Agios.

"Did you guys miss me?" An Arios GNHW/M came in.

"I'll be damned. You two never cease to amaze me."

"FOUR AGAINST ONE! Even I admit that those odds aren't good. So, if you guys would come in now." Those guys he was referring to was four others who used Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Shenlong and Sandrock.

I needed to get Monica out. "Guys, give me five minutes. I'll escort Monica out and repair Cherudim."

"You got it."

"Come on Monica, let's get you out." She said nothing as I escorted her Gunpla out. I took Cherudim out and got a repair out as well.

"Come on Kale, we need you!"

"I'm coming! Give me another minute!" Done with that. "I'm coming back in! Cherudim, Kale Cassel, locked and loaded!"

* * *

**Kale: Why did I get dragged into this?**

**Darren: Because of three people who started the damn thing.**

**Kaila: And now we'll get to the conclusion of this fight.**

**Raymond: Next time, "Revelations".**

**Monica: Please, I have no one else.**

* * *

Author's Notes: Guys, welcome to the second reincarnation of my, or my third story for the anime if you prefer, GBF story… "Life's Traps and Gunpla" had been removed from the site and I was temporarily restricted from my publishing rights so I'm a bit pissed and I won't point fingers or name anybody in particular, but I guess it was someone who was unhappy (and strictly follows the rules and guidelines, but I mean come on, who reads the rules and guidelines with anything?), with what I did at first because I changed the chapters and the story was still taken off the site. Also, I wish people would read _ALL_ the chapters first before submitting OCs or even better, _ASK IF I'M STILL TAKING MORE OCs_, not that I'm taking anymore.


	2. Revelations

**Revelations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GBF or OCs used. It belongs to Sunrise and they belong to their owners.**

* * *

"Give me another minute!" Done with that. "I'm coming back in! Cherudim, Kale Cassel, locked and… Monica, what do you want?"

She gave me a hesitant look before backing up. "Don't lose your Gunpla."

I couldn't help but smile. "Oi, this is the president of the school's anime/Gunpla club you're talking to." I turned back to my monitor. "Locked and loaded!"

_How did I get involved in this? How did I even convince myself to do this even though it involved the one person who would be my "lover"? I have to do this for the club's sanity, even if costs mine._

"You three still alive?"

"YES YOU IDIOT!"

"All right, jeez… Keep your eyes up!"

"HOW ABOUT DOWN!?" The Heavyarms fired its beam gatling gun at Seravee and 00 Raiser but both responded with GN Fields.

"Such a crude attack." Kaila went on with "You are unworthy of piloting Trowa Barton's Heavyarms. In fact, I'll deal you a thousand deaths!" Kaila charged the GN Bazooka IIs, but a coordinated attack with the Deathscythe, Shenlong and Sandrock interrupted her. Each of the three took turns hacking at Seravee's GN Field.

The Deathscythe took one more swipe before Raymond collided with it. "Your opponent is me!" Raymond dragged the Deathscythe out of the immediate combat area into another part of field.

Shenlong's pilot said to Sandrock "Zero-Four! Focus your attack on the opposite end!"

"You got it!"

Darren dashed in with Arios' scissor slightly open so that it would collide with Sandrock. "If you think that you can do that willy-nilly…" Oh god. "THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Darren opened the scissor all the way and took the Sandrock by the waist like how Allelujah/Hallelujah destroyed Hiling's Garazzo and proceeded with cutting Sandrock in half.

"Stupid little… Dare to do that to my Sandrock and you PAY!" Zero-Four or Quarto, not that I personally know him or anything, used the Cross Crusher function of the heat shotels, backpack and shield and took Arios in.

"AHAHAHAHA! If you think this will do me in, then you're wrong! TRANS-AM!" Arios turned red and even redder than I thought was possible… My god Darren, overload Trans-Am? "AHAHAHAHA! DIE!" And like the idiot he is, he went down in flames.

"Kaila, will you be alright fighting Shenlong?"

"Yep… I'll just blast him to death."

"HOW ABOUT FIGHTING ME GODDAMNIT!?" Heavyarms kept charging in and firing the beam gatling gun.

"Tch… give it up Heavyarms!" Shield bits in assault mode, GN Pistol IIs drawn and ready! Heavyarms and I traded shots, all of them missed their intended target. I decided to be bold, despite the fact that Cherudim isn't a close-range unit. I closed the distance and truth be told, Heavyarms didn't do a thing because he either didn't see me coming or he was paying attention to something else, and I think it was the latter, because when one of my GN Pistol IIs reached Heavyarms, a beam came from the left and took the right arm off.

"You little… you'll pay for that!" It's like I'm not even here. I decided to look in the direction he was looking and saw the source of his little tantrum.

"Sadalsuud Type F Agios? Monica?"

"BITCH!" Heavyarms charged and aimed its beam gatling gun. I took my sniper rifle and fired at Heavyarms. After dodging the beam, Heavyarms turned and charged at me. "OUT OF MY WAY!" One thing was for sure, he was not worthy to use Triton… er I mean Trowa Barton's Heavyarms.

"Cherudim, target locked on and firing!" I seemingly fired at the same time Monica did which resulted in Heavyarms being penetrated twice and destroyed.

"GODDAMNIT!"

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Nanashi (it isn't his real name, but he does it because it's _him_). I turned and went to Monica's position. When I did, I put "my hand" on Monica's shoulder and asked her "What are you doing? Seth is doing this because of your father's Gunpla. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She said nothing and when she looked at me, I gave up with convincing her and allowed her to stay in the battle. "Alright, follow my lead and stay behind me." I turned around and proceeded into the center where Kaila would be. I checked behind me every so often to see if Monica was staying with me and I thought to myself that this was crazy, but it's for the sanity of the club, even at the cost of mine. As we passed a couple of meteors, the warning signal came to life. "Hold up, something to our… left." The warning kept jumping around and the two things I could think of was Deathscythe's jamming system (not likely because that would probably require Plavsky particles), and the 00 Raiser's quantization (which would require Plavsky particles, Trans-Am Raiser - which has been installed on 00 Raiser – and extreme focus). The latter was most likely but _**the**_ most insane because Raymond wouldn't use it unless he needed a quick get-away or he needed to get the upper hand. 00 Raiser just popped in with a Deathscythe and Shenlong on his tail. "Raymond! Quantize again!"

"Can't… took too… much out… of me. Cover me… while I use… a GN Field." If you're still in Trans-Am and use a GN Field, you'll just run out of particles faster.

"All right, cancel… huh?" Agios funnels came from nowhere… not nowhere because they came from the Agios wings on the Sadalsuud Type F Agios… I really need to abbreviate that to something else… and started firing randomly.

"What do we do?!" Deathscythe's pilot asked Shenlong as they both dodged the funnel fire.

"Stand still and die!" That voice came from the left and it belonged to Kaila. "GN Bazooka, Hyper Burst mode! Releasing high-density particles!" The blast came by quickly and finished the two Operation Meteor Gundams as quickly as it came and went. "There, now the battle is over."

"It's still going on Kaila. Seth, who was sitting on his high chair, stayed back the entire match thinking that we would be finished before he had to do anything." I did a full 360 and nothing. "Wherever he is, it won't take a while."

"Because I've got a buster rifle!" The warning signal indicated something above. "And I'll shoot all four of you down!" He fired and it was bright.

"Everyone, Trans-Am or GN Fields!" And not quite what I expected, we went to Kaila and took refuge in Seravee's GN Field, but Raymond, because he was out cold, didn't move at all and got 00 Raiser destroyed. "Damn it Raymond! Damn you Seth!"

"Heh, it's survival of the fittest and all that, dear sniper. So, how does me taking that GN Field out sound to you? It doesn't matter because I'll just do it anyway." Seth fired the buster rifle multiple times with each shot interval becoming longer.

"All right, move!" Monica and I moved out in time but as Kaila was going to move, Seth fired another shot. "Kaila!" When the shot finally cleared, Seravee was not there. "DAMN IT!"

"Trans-Am!" Huh, Sadalsuud can use it?

"Ho, rushing to your death? Very well, have it!" Seth fired in her direction, but she dodged it in time. "Tch, again!" Seth fired another shot to which Monica dodged again. This went on until Monica got behind Wing Zero and restrained it by holding the arms back. "What the… what're you planning?!"

"Kale, shoot now!"

"But… I can't…"

"YES YOU CAN!" She raised her voice and got all commando on me. "What's more important? One Gunpla that's run its course or a Gunpla that can still be useful!?"

God damn it. "You win. Trans-Am!"

Seth started laughing as I took aim. "Ha! I win! You couldn't save this Gunpla!"

Shut up you little shit. "NERAI UTSU ZE!" The sniper rifle charged the shot and fired a wide blast due to it being done in Trans-Am. The shot pierced Seth's Wing Zero and Monica's Sadalsuud Type F Agios in the chest which caused a double explosion which had some GN Particles mixed in the resulting smoke.

"Battle ended." When the particles receded into the battle system, the whole club was standing around the ten of us.

Seth, taking a step back and acting as if he just won, said "Well, I'll be taking my leave." He grabbed what was left of his Wing Zero and started out the room.

"Come back here you little ASS!" I marched straight for him and when he turned around he fell to the ground. I held my fist up. "Never come in here again. Zero-Two through Zero-Five, take him out of here." The four I was referring to was Seth's posse and they took him by the arms and dragged him out.

"Kale." Monica stepped out in front of me and bowed. "I'm sorry for causing a ruckus. I'll be leaving."

"Wait… Your father's Sadalsuud Type F Agios, can I see it?" She took the remains and gave it to me. After close inspection, I determined that "Normal builders would say that it's irreparable, but I'm not a normal builder." After taking Monica back into the room and to one of the back tables where Darren and Kaila waited with a slightly unconscious Raymond on the couch, I took out the repair kit I used earlier.

Monica asked me sadly "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you made me shoot a legendary Gunpla and I feel obligated to fix it." I went to work. "It's hard to find any 00P or 00F (A/N's: 00 Prologue or 00 Fereshte) Gunpla kits or anything dedicated to repairs of those kits." I stopped for a second and she was paying close attention… "So, what brought you to the club?"

There was awkward silence until someone who looked like Italy from Hetalia: Axis Powers said "Pasta."

The whole club, who was watching and listening intently heard this, they responded with "SHUT UP ITALY!"

"But my name isn't…"

The club did the same thing. "SHUT UP ITALY!"

I groaned at the shenanigans that happen during club… meanwhile, I went back to repairing Monica's Gunpla. "I came to this club for peace and quiet while I looked at my Sadalsuud Type F Agios."

That sentence didn't make sense. "It's your Sadalsuud Type F Agios?"

"It's actually called DRAGOON Sadalsuud."

"DRA…GOON Sadalsuud? Then it isn't your father's Gunpla?"

"It is, but because I've watched my father build it, I can easily build replicas of it."

"What do you have, eidetic memory?" She looked at me as if I was a freak. "Sorry."

"Anyways…" She paused for a second as if something was still troubling her.

"What is it this time?"

"What you're doing is gratuitous, and not to mention the worn-out joints."

Worn-out joints, what're you… Oh those worn-out joints. How did I not notice those worn-out joints? "How old is this Gunpla?"

She said the most ridiculous thing with the straightest face ever. "7 years."

"7 years? Are you… if it's been that long, then why hasn't it broken into pieces?"

"I haven't used it at all for Gunpla Battle. Today's battle was its first battle."

"Are. You. Kidding. Me? For 7 years, you've never used this Gunpla for Gunpla Battle? Where were you the last 7 years?"

"At the prestigious Gunpla Academy in Japan."

"You mean… the one where not even the most skilled builder in the world could get in?"

"That's the one."

"You… then that means you could've handled Seth before Raymond and I got in."

"Not really. I was good enough to get in, but I was the runt of the litter, if you will."

"That's where you have me confused: if you were at the Gunpla Academy, then why were you the runt of the litter?"

"One of our teachers was the third Meijin Kawaguchi, so all the classes, whichever class in whichever year, vied for his attention and when he would try to approach the runts of the classes, the others would immediately block his path. It was very competitive in terms of getting his attention."

"I still don't see how that makes you the runt of the litter."

"Kawaguchi was the best teacher, so whenever he was busy teaching the ones who forcibly got his attention, we were stuck with Eleanora McGovern. And she was the worst. Her teaching style was like the second Meijin Kawaguchi's fighting style, plus she had a murderous aura about her."

I pondered on that for a minute while the only audible sound was me putting together joints and other parts. "It sounded like hell."

"It was hell: she said that there were no second chances and that you had to get it right the first time, but even then it wasn't enough. She wanted us to be ruthless fighting machines and I couldn't do it."

"So what did she do?"

"She had the whole class, 32 students, fight me at the same time." At the time, she was using a stock Gundam Exia.

* * *

_The year after the 7__th__ Gunpla Battle World Championship, Meijin Kawaguchi spent time around the Gunpla Academy campus, teaching students how to be better but most of all, to have fun. He didn't know about the 32v1 match when it went on and when he did, it was almost too late._

"_Monica Crain, Exia, launching." Already, I was faced with a V2 Gundam._

"_Newbie, just drop out of the academy!"_

"_You don't understand my circumstances!" I fired off three shots from the rifle of the GN Sword. The V2 maneuvered out of the way to allow a Blue Frame with D equipment through. "Stop this please!" I charged with the sword and pierced the Blue Frame with ease because her Blue Frame's frame was shot to hell. A Sinanju came by and fired its rifle five times to which I dodged all of the shots which went through a Gabthley, Alex, GINN, Hobby Hizack and a Daughtress Neo._

"_You little, stop moving around so much!"_

"_No way! Have you guys even stopped to consider why you've been allowed into the academy!?"_

"_Only to become the best fighter!" A GOUF Ignited and a Gunner ZAKU Warrior came out and fired their heavy weapons. I took both shots with both shields with the GN Sword still intact, but my main shield was gone. I retaliated by throwing GN Daggers at the heads of the two ZAFT units. I then went to the ZAKU Warrior and took its shield until I could find a suitable replacement. Then a Lightning Strike came in and fired its Electro-magnetic cannon which leveled five buildings that three people were taking cover in._

_Professor Eleanora piped in. "Come on you idiots! Take out that Exia!"_

"_Professor, what's the point of this?!" I asked her._

"_To punish you, if you don't comply with my lessons, you get a special lesson, just for you."_

_The Lightning Strike took out its Armor Schneider knives and charged me. I pulled the ZAKU Warrior's shield in front and fired the rifle again, this time to kill. "I'm sorry!"_

_The V2 came back with a Banshee Norn and fired off shots that would've melted the ZAKU's shield had I not dodged the shots. "Hey, stay still!"_

_I took the tomahawk in the shield and tossed it at the V2 while his back was turned. The V2 went down, but it still moved to fire at me. The Banshee Norn went behind me and fired its beam magnum at the same time. I turned around and took the magnum shot with the ZAKU shield and threw the GN Short Sword at the V2's shot. Then I turned around to the face the V2 and fired one shot at it before the Banshee bear hugged Exia. "That was a fancy move, but it cost you!"_

"_Didn't you pay attention in tactics class?" I took the GN Sword while it was still in rifle mode and pressed to the Norn's chest and switched it to sword mode. The result was the Norn was cut in half down the middle and I kept moving. "How much longer are they going to keep at me?" 17 fighters left, all out to get me and to get Professor Eleanora's approval. I came across a wide, open street that had big buildings with enough space in between to hide the rest of them and I was right._

"_Give it up Newbie! You're surrounded and you can't get out of our circle!" True to half of what he said, the remaining fighters moved to cover any potential escape holes I had._

"_And what if I don't!?"_

"_Simple… FIRE!" I went through weapon selection and selected the special weapon. Exia turned red and before their shots even got halfway the distance, I turned back the way I came and cut through the Sinanju that I encountered earlier. I then went and cut up every Gunpla on the field._

"_You guys made me do this!"_

_The battle would've ended there, but Professor Eleanora came in with a customized v Gundam that had an Aile Striker pack on and it had two weapons that I've never seen before. "You idiots… I never thought that I'd take care of this naughty girl, just like that naughty boy from the Technical class." Professor Eleanora had that aura and I got scared that I didn't move. "Ho, are you scared now? Then I'll teach you what it means to Gunpla Battle." The v Gundam boosted towards me and that snapped me back into reality. I moved back, away from Professor Eleanora but she beat me to the punch and used a longsword that was attached to the left armament to cut Exia's right arm._

"_No!" I took the GN Long Blade and blocked Professor Eleanora's attacks._

"_Good, I like your fear Crain! It makes me want to use the rail gun!" True to her word, a rail gun came out of the left armament and she fired it while my left side was facing her. Exia took a bad hit, but it still had part of its arm. I started to move away again, but she fired a machine gun that was on the left armament, which I realized was a gun holder, at Exia's legs which prevented me to get away on my legs. I would've moved by thrusting, but I was afraid she would shoot the GN Drive, so I stayed put. "Huh, you're not going to flee again?" She took a sword that was somehow attached to the Aile Striker pack and aimed it at Exia's chest. "Well, this'll teach you to not disobey me!" She drove the sword down and I closed my eyes, waiting for the end._

"_Moe agare, Exia! Trans-Am!" The Amazing Exia came in and sent the v Gundam flying away. He turned and looked at me. "Are you alright?"_

"_Ka-Kawaguchi-sensei."_

"_Kawaguchi! You're not to interfere in my lessons, or do you want me to give that lesson I never gave you?"_

"_Professor Eleanora, you're not to… v Gundam Brave. What is going on Eleo!?"_

_I could've sworn I heard Professor Eleanora's brain pop. "Eleo? You're asking for it TATSUYA!" The v Gundam Brave charged the Amazing Exia while it discarded the frame, due to this reduction in weight, the v Gundam Brave accelerated to the point where you looked at it one second and it was on the other side of the map in another. Kawaguchi-sensei had no trouble keeping with it somehow._

"_How dare you use my Gunpla from my childhood years?!" So Kawaguchi-sensei built it… no wonder he could keep up with it._

"_How dare I? Blame the ditzy girl who dragged this mess out!"_

"_You can't blame someone for not doing what you ask in order to protect their love of Gunpla! Julian-senpai left the academy and Gunpla Battle in order to protect his love of Gunpla! It's admirable for her too to protect her love of Gunpla!" Amazing Exia fired off three shots at the v Gundam Brave which Professor Eleanora dodged._

"_Love of Gunpla? You make me barf! Gunpla is only used for victory, just like the second Meijin did!"_

"_The second Meijin was the monster he was because Chairman Mashita told him to be like that! All three Meijins who became Meijin Kawaguchi did it because they wanted to spread the feelings they had when someone taught them about Gunpla!" Amazing Exia charged with two swords wielded._

"_You would never understand because you're still a softie! It's for that very reason that you'll never destroy your precious v Gundam, even if it's being used by me!"_

"_Tch… I'll show you what I can do about that!" Amazing Exia slashed with the dark sword to which the v Gundam Brave blocked. The dark sword froze the two armaments that was used to block. Amazing Exia then slashed with the GN Sword and broke the two armaments. "Forgive me, Toru." Then he inserted both blades into the v Gundam Brave's frame and slashed sideways to pull the blades out of the frame. The v Gundam Brave exploded and that was the end of the battle._

"_Battle ended."_

* * *

After she finished that story of that "special lesson", she looked straight at the DRAGOON Sadalsuud. "You finished with it?"

I didn't respond for a second because I was still trying to process what she just told me… "I'm sorry what? Yeah I'm done with it." With that, the day was over and time to go home.

Only if something else didn't happen. When I was just across the street, ready to take a left onto my street, I heard a guy trying to bother a girl, and guess who that girl was. It was Monica… and as crazy as I might've been, I went back to get that guy off of her. I was just a couple of feet away when I could hear what the oaf was saying to her. "C'mon, I know you have that kick-ass Gunpla. Just give it to me and no one gets hurt." Monica, ever the silent person she is, gripped her bag even tighter than she was just a minute ago. "Fine, you forced me." He ripped her arms away from her bag and he searched it for, what I assumed to be, the DRAGOON Sadalsuud. When he didn't find it, he took a good look at Monica. "Ho, so you were looking for attention. So be it, don't mind if I do!"

Had I not intervened, he would've ravaged Monica's body for her Gunpla and for the hell of it. "Hey! Step away from her and you don't get hurt!"

"Back away Cassel. If I remember correctly, you wanted nothing to do with her, so why would you want to stop me?"

"It's against my morals to abandon someone who's being assaulted by an idiot like you."

"You asked for it." He rolled up his sleeves and went straight for a right hook. I moved way out to the right and spun around him to hook his left leg and kick him off balance. "Stand still so you can get a beating!" He went for a left hook. I took my elbow and hit the curve of his arm, then I proceeded to punch him in the gut.

"I never wanted to resort to fisticuffs in the same day. You're lucky I held back." I stared at Monica and shook my head in utter disappointment in myself. After I finished penalizing myself, I helped Monica put her stuff back in her bag. "You alright?" She nodded. "Where're you going?" She looked at me as if I was going to stalk her. "Look, I'm just going to walk you to wherever you need to go, so just tell me." I got a call from my mother so I excused myself for a minute. "Yeah mom?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm right by the school crosswalk with the exchange student."

"Is her name Monica Crain?"

"Ye… where are you going with this mom?" She had better not told whoever it is that she would take Monica in.

"I took Monica in because she was…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Don't take that tone with me young man! It's happening, whether you like it or not."

"Call whoever it is you have to call and tell them you can't do it!"

"Just get her over here for dinner. I'll handle the rest."

She hung up on me. "Wait, you can't just… hello? Hello?" I closed my phone. "Damn it mom." I turned around and looked at Monica. "Looks like you'll be crashing at my house. Come on." After waiting for the traffic lights to turn red, we walked across the street twice to get to the other side of the street and onto my street. Then we passed a couple of houses to get to my house. "This is it… a regular two-story building in a cheap, but friendly neighborhood." I walked up the steps, put the keys in, turned the lock and opened the door. "After you." After she hesitantly went in, I walked in after her and announced "I'm home!"

"Welcome home Kale!" A jovial voice responded and the owner of that voice was, of course, my mother. "And this must be Monica!"

Monica stared at me for a second before shaking my mother's hand. "Hello, it's nice to be your acquaintance."

"Oh she's so polite! She would make a good girlfriend for you Kale."

"ACK! Mom, don't kid about that. I'm getting enough flak at school as it is."

"Sorry sweetheart. By the way, your father and little brother are home, so be sure to introduce our guest to them."

"Hai…" I dragged Monica upstairs to greet my little brother Lyle, which is pretty funny (in my parents' eyes) considering the fact that I like Lyle Dylandy, and my dad who kinda looks like Leonardo DiCaprio. "Sorry my mother is so jovial, she was raised to be extremely jovial and warm to people."

"It's okay… I think it's nice."

"Heh, you're the first person to actually say that about my mother." After I dragged her along for a few more minutes, I found Lyle and my dad in his room, where dad was teaching Lyle about how to properly cut the poly-caps from the mold. "Dad, Lyle! I brought back our guest."

My dad was the first one to take notice. "Oh, Monica is it? Welcome to our house! Lyle, say hello to our guest."

Lyle, always the slow one, put the mold and nippers down to greet Monica. "Hello! My name is Lyle!"

Monica, who I never figured to be a hugger, hugged Lyle. "Monica, what're you doing?"

She looked at me and then to my dad and then to Lyle. She got up and bowed. "I'm sorry." AGAIN WITH THE FORMALNESS.

My dad was the one who broke the awkward silence. "All right, maybe it's time we took a break and eat dinner hm?"

After a completely Monica-centered dinner conversation, I went up to my room and took a long shower. When I came out, Monica was standing right outside my bathroom door. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?"

"Your mother told me I'm bunking in your room."

"Okay, well first of all you can't sleep in my room. Second, it's not right for a male and female to sleep in the same room."

"Your mother said there was no other option." Damn it mom…

"Fine, but don't touch my Gunpla."

* * *

**Kale: Why did my life take a turn for the worse?**

**Monica: Because your mother decided to take me in.**

**Raymond: At least it's not as if some famous Gunpla battlers from some part of the country are going to visit our school for an exhibition match.**

**Darren: Next time, "Saviour VS Arios"**

**Athrun: This'll be a transformable match.**

* * *

Author's Notes: Still slightly pissed, but otherwise I'm still writing. If you have read the GBF Amazing manga, then you know who I was referring to during the flashback.


	3. Saviour VS Arios

**Saviour VS Arios**

**Disclaimer: I don't GBF or OCs used, it belongs to Sunrise and they belong to their owners.**

* * *

_Jeez, a few weeks into the season of fall and already my life has been messed with and flushed down the toilet. Lyle doesn't seem to mind though because he has a "better teacher" to help him in regards to building Gunpla… WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!? I'm the best teacher that he could have… but then again, a graduate from the prestigious Gunpla Academy would be the best teacher anyone could find. Ah, damn it all, two people from a certain Gunpla team will be coming in for an exhibition match and teach fans and "admirers" what to expect from national teams at this year's GBWC Mk II. Looks like it'll be a debacle when the day ends._

"Hey Lyle, I'm leaving so be good while I'm gone!" He said nothing because he was, and I assumed he was, watching "season 2" of 機動戦士ガンダム00 or Kidou Senshi Gandamu 00 or even Mobile Suit Gundam 00 because, and I'm just guessing, he wants to be a bit more like the character he was named after and thus, get the ladies… I swear the things he does. After I got out the door, I found Monica sitting on the steps… why was she waiting for me when she could've gotten to school way before me? "What're you doing?"

"Waiting…"

"Okay, waiting for what?"

A group of three couldn't have arrived at a better time to rescue me from this awkward silence. "Yo Kale!" Thank you so much you guys. "You wanna get some practice before the guest fighters get here?" Typical Darren idea.

"That's playing hooky Darren! Do it if you want to, but I'm off to the school!" I walked down the steps and took the lead of our group of four. As we were about to turn left, I looked back and Monica was still sitting on the front steps.

"KALE! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Damn it Kaila, don't just yell in my ear like that.

"Alright, let's go to the school then." As crazy as I might've been at that moment, I kept looking back and arguing in my head to invite Monica along or not… I mean she'll get to school before the late bell, right? I dismissed all thoughts about that area of my life and moved on to a huge part: Gunpla… especially since today guest fighters are coming… we don't even know who they are… this is annoying. Well I guess it adds suspense like in anime… I clearly have no idea what I'm talking about so I think I'll just shut up for a little while. I just realized something, we've been using Trans-Am too much recently and it's like we just use it with no restraint… we've got to do something about that.

Darren called out. "Kale… Kale… Earth to Kale. Anyone in there?"

"Hm?"

Kaila filled in. "You were out of it again."

"Damn it… I've been doing that recently, but it was about our frequent Trans-Am usage."

Raymond seemed to agree with me because he said what I was about to say. "We need to cut down on our usage. If we keep spamming Trans-Am, then other fighters will think we're not a threat even without Trans-Am."

"Exactly my point."

Kaila, ever the rude one, replied with "And your point being?"

Another voice popped in. "Using Trans-Am too much will make you dependent on it and thus, like a drug, you can't fight battles without it."

This voice didn't belong to anyone I knew personally, so, and this was true for all five of us because Monica just joined us out of nowhere and the voice didn't belong to her, we turned around and saw a figure that we never imagined to meet in person much less actually get to even see him in the flesh and not on TV. And like the idiot Darren is… I mean, I even thought the same thing… he blatantly said "Athrun Zala!"

"No, I'm not Athrun Zala."

Kaila joined in. "But what you just said contradicts the fact that you look like Athrun Zala."

I had to interrupt. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

Athrun "Zala" also commented on this. "Quite so… and it's because of this book's cover that it's being judged like this."

"Athrun… we're an hour behind the arranged timeline."

Another voice that the five of us didn't recognize immediately popped in, but I was sure that wherever Athrun "Zala" went, she would follow. To confirm my suspicions, I turned to the source and saw Alice Guide. Darren, being the idiot he is, blatantly and without concern, asked "Who the hell are you?"

I had to apologize. "I'm sorry for my friend's extremely rude behavior Mr. Castleton."

"Please, Athrun will do."

"Okay then, Athrun, my name is Kale Cassel and I am the president of the Centurial High School's anime/Gunpla club. These three people behind me are my associates and the co-vice presidents of the aforementioned club: the one that's not in a school uniform is Raymond Kens, the girl who's in the male uniform is Kaila Killian, and the rude one, who kept saying you were Athrun Zala, in orange is Darren Blake." The three just did a quiet welcome as I introduced them.

Alice Guide, who was all business, thought we were digressing from the original point of their visit and went straight to the point. "Your entry in this year's GBWC Mk II is interesting: you're using 00 Gunpla and a CBS-742 Ptolemaios 2 Kai, yet you have no one at the helm."

Athrun pretty much scolded her for that. "Alice, we're guests so we have no right to question their plans."

I had to apologize, for the second time in about five minutes to the man. "No it's alright." I turned to Alice Guide. "You're right, we don't have anyone at the helm, but I'm sure someone will turn up."

She took a suspicious look at me, (like what did I say?), and then took a look at Monica. "What about her?"

I was very frank… no, I was… I didn't know what I was being at the moment, but I said "Well, she just transferred a few weeks ago and I haven't had a chance to personally assess her battle abilities."

Darren, the idiot he was, spoke up. "Uh Kale, didn't you see how she handled the Operation Meteor Gundams? She kept them busy by using the DRAGOONS and then it gave Kaila an opening!"

I kicked his shin and in a hushed voice, "Shut up!" He gave me a pissed look.

Alice Guide on the other hand, concocted an idea. "When we get to the high school in question, I shall test her abilities myself; based on my assessment, you will accept her or not." God damn it… The whole world is taking a dump on me.

Darren, who again went Hallelujah-crazy, dashed towards the school. "Come on, let's hurry up!"

Athrun, confused as I was, asked me "What was that?"

I was obliged to answer. "He almost suffers from a split-personality disorder. I say almost because as far as I can tell, there were no traumatizing events in his childhood that would cause his personality to split." The walk was quiet and awkward because of the crazy factor called Darren… that and there was nothing to talk about when we're around, basically, celebrities.

By the time we arrived at the front entrance of the school, a somewhat, what-do-you-call-it, fanfare line, I guess, had assembled by the entrance and I suppose they were waiting for Athrun and Alice… I swear even the non-Gunpla fans lined up to meet these two. Athrun spoke up, trying to break the silence. "This is a motley crowd." That broke the silence, and started the crazy struggle to get inside: fan girls and fan boys tried to have a word with the two and pushed one another and even pulled other's hair. Kaila, Raymond, Monica and I had to make a circle around the two and we slowly pushed our way through the whole student body into the school.

Once we were inside, the principal was standing there. "Good morning Mr. Cassel."

I sheepishly said "Good morning Mr. Donovan."

"I assume these are our guests, correct?"

"Yes sir. Mr. Donovan, Athrun Castleton and Alice Guide."

Athrun went out of his way to greet the principle. "I'm pleased to be here."

"It's a pleasure to have you and Ms. Guide here at our little school. Mr. Cassel, seeing as they are your guests," you can't be serious Mr. Donovan, "you may be excused from your classes and keep them out of the other students' hands until it is time." No offense Mr. Donovan, but I would rather let Darren take care of these two and that's saying a lot. "Are we clear?"

I grimaced and agreed. "Crystal clear sir."

"Good. Have a nice day Mr. Cassel, Mr. Castleton and Ms. Guide." He stared at the roof for a pregnant second. "I think I'll let the students in now, so hurry up Mr. Cassel."

"Good idea Mr. Donovan." I turned to my guests for the day and said. "You might wanna follow me if you want to avoid that mass of students you just passed through." They turned around and we could hear the body of students outside scream again. "On the double." We proceeded to the roof because almost no one goes there at all and the only people who do are the ones who play hooky, people who do some individual reflection (I am one of those people and I'm not afraid to own up to that fact), and the emotionless people (and there are only two people who can live up to that; not much is known about the two except one is an absolute truant and the other is at school like once a year and still gets passing grades). As we made our way up, I kept checking my watch for the time because in about one minute the morning bell will ring and then the whole student body will pour in one after the other, especially to meet the celebrities. When we made it to the roof, something was obviously off: first, my stuff was moved from its original position; second, there were two people here and I seemed to have thought about the two emotionless people which was impossible and yet, after looking around, I found them here, at school, on the roof.

Athrun and Alice addressed the elephant in the room, even if I wished they hadn't. "You said no one would be up here."

I turned around and gave them "I never said anything like that… when have I said anything like that at all?"

Alice had to give a rejoinder "But you implied that no one would be on the roof."

"It's your fault for thinking that!"

Jack, the truant, who wore nothing but Goth crap and was a blond, said "If you want us to stay quiet about this, consider it done. You agree with me, right Nate?"

Nate, who Jack was talking to, was the one who doesn't come to school the whole year and gets passing grades, looked like one of those people who don't wear any scary clothes, but one look at his eyes will get you to shut up. "Sure."

I turned around from my esteemed guests and stared at the two "students". I asked them "Why are you guys here? You're almost never at school except for…"

Jack, who was ever so chipper, filled in my answer to my question. "We came to see the transfer student, right Nate?" Nate only grunted. Nate is one of those quiet types: no one could ever a single word out of him. I also heard rumors that Nate and Jack were at the Gunpla Academy for three or four years. All those rumors ended the same: Nate and Jack were kicked out. "Just do us a favor and give us front-row seats."

I hated it whenever Jack would ask me for a favor, but it's better than Nate asking me for a favor, so I said "Sure. Stop by the auditorium at 3."

"Consider it done. Let's go Nate." Nate, who again gave a solitary grunt, followed Jack out the door.

"Wait a minute… why didn't you just see the transfer student when she came in!?" I have a feeling that this is going to bite me in the ass later. I turned around to my VIPs and told them "So, if there's anything you want to ask me, ask away because we have a lot of time on our hands."

Alice had no hesitation in asking questions, in fact, she spat them out, one after another as soon as I answered the previous question. A few of those questions were along the lines of "If you make it into the finals, what Gunpla would you use, assuming that you would use a stronger Gunpla", "Strategies you've used in the past", "Any Gunpla designs that is meant for facing funnels" and she was about to ask me her, like, 2000th question when Athrun put one on me. "Why did you publish your Plavsky particle manipulation notes?"

I have to say that really put me on edge. "Why ask that?"

"Answer my question first."

I really didn't want to drag that story out, but it seems I have no choice. "I always remember dreaming about being in the 00 universe, about piloting Exia, Cherudim, Zabanya and using Trans-Am and so when I had access to the necessary tools, I went to work. I kept going over and revising the current version of Trans-Am in vain… actually, not in vain but I'll never say to what extent… and I couldn't conquer getting past one minute. I had almost given up when I saw F91 Imagine and Amazing Exia fight: Metal Peel Off Effect (M.E.P.E.) vs Trans-Am. I know it may be absolutely ridiculous to say that watching that fight reignited the flame within me, but it did."

Athrun seemed to ponder about this, but Alice interjected. "That still doesn't answer his question: why did you publish your Plavsky particle manipulation notes?"

"Alice, we are his guests, if he was going to get to that, then we should wait."

I took no notes about their conversation thereafter, but I told the end. "When I got the finished product, I didn't want anybody to suffer through all that trouble like I did. So I took the majority of the notes, not the ones about Trans-Am of course, that would give anyone a head start and I went around posting the notes on a few forums here and there and would you look at it, my notes are being used as intended."

Athrun gave me a sour look at the last part. "What do you mean, 'as intended'?" I said nothing on the matter, seeing as it would only bring up more pain from the past. "Okay, well as Alice said, you can't be using the same Gunpla from the preliminaries should you get into the finals. What do you have planned?"

"I'm glad you asked, but that will have to wait until the tournament. I will, however, show you a work in progress." I took the aforementioned Gunpla out of the case on my belt, and put it on the table that Nate and Jack were sitting at. "I present to you the GN-010/SA Gundam Zabanya SAGA." True to its designation, it was the Gundam Zabanya with parts from the Cherudim Gundam SAGA. "This will be the Gunpla that I'll use for Maryland nationals and then the preliminaries of the tournament. With GN Submachine Guns, attached to the back via adapter parts, GN Assault Carbine as the main armament for launching and mid-to-long range sniper jobs, two GN Holster Bits on the hips for the two GN Rifle Bit II's in rifle form, 14 GN Holster Bits with 14 GN Rifle Bit II's canonically arranged. To top it all off, an automatic Bit Control System, which requires a little input from the user the first time as it takes the fighter's style into account while controlling the bits – and after the first use, it automatically takes control, hence the automatic, of the bits or funnels and it'll never require separate controls - and it still takes commands from the fighter for uses such as formation firing, withdrawal, or other uses. Of course, I can't forget the infamous Trans-Am that made the Gundams from 機動戦士ガンダム00 a fearful force."

Athrun pondered on my description of the Zabanya SAGA. He took a while and when Alice wanted to break the silence, Athrun would give her quiet signal. "Well, it seems impressive, but can it live up to its expectations as you've so aptly, but implicitly, put?"

"Why yes, because there's a secret to this Gunpla's Trans-Am, so don't count me out." Before he asked what that secret was, I gave him a palm. "If you two aren't busy, then I suggest that you work on your presentation while I sleep." Truth be told, I don't get enough sleep nowadays. I walked, more like dragged my feet, toward a garden chair and plopped down on the mattress that was on the chair and nodded off. When I came to, I noticed I was under a shadow, so I looked up and then I saw Alice looking down at me. "What?"

"Weak."

I actually felt my eyelids twitch in annoyance at her comment. "What do you mean 'weak'?"

"You created an automatic Bit control system. Your actual bit control skills will worsen and at that point, it'll be similar to a non-Newtype reacting to the NT-D program."

I got up and turned around. "If you think that'll happen, why don't you test it out for me?"

"I'm simply explaining that the easy way out isn't the best solution and that there will be massive repercussions."

I started to reply when Athrun spoke calmly. "Stop it. Kale is trying to make fighting a battle more efficient. There are people who want to use their favorite mobile suits that make use of remote weapons, but they can't due to fighting from x plus 1 amount of places where x equals the amount of remote weapons and the 1 equals the mobile suit itself. What Kale is trying to do is both noble and efficient."

"But that still doesn't hide the fact that the more he uses it, the more his bit control skills degrade."

"That's true, but it all comes down to a fighter's style."

While they continued their argument, like a married couple I might add, I continued to think about additions to Z-SAGA (shorter version of my Gunpla's name when I don't want to pronounce the full thing). I could've thought some more when the lunch bell rang… sometimes I hate that bell. Anyways, I considered using weaponry from AGE… it wasn't a bad idea but then I thought about how to convert the power source from a cartridge of ammo to GN Particles. I figured, let it be like the Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor. Moving on… Athrun and Alice were still working on their presentation… how long does it take to organize one presentation that should last only about an hour or so? Maybe they have more than an hour's worth of information or crap… I don't want to deal with this right now… and it's going to be a long day, just waiting. While I waited for the time to pass, I took out some kits – and I don't even know why I keep some out here – and took some of the already assembled weapons, set them on the table, took out another kit for weapon containers and did just a quick build; then I took some parts from other kits to attach the containers onto the shoulders like rocket launchers and took the Britannias rifle from the AGE-3 Laguna kit and put it on Z-SAGA's left hand. I was finally done with this thing, but that only took about 10 minutes… GOD DAMN IT WHY IS TODAY SO SLOW!? Anyways, the last few hours of the school day passed by – finally – and as the three of us made our way down to the auditorium, we encountered another bloc (A/N's: the group, and it is spelled that way, not whatever one may think) of fans and we ran like hell to another part of the school that not a lot of students would normally go to. We also found Jack and Nate… "What're you guys doing here?"

Jack, because he's more sociable, answered. "We were just hanging here."

"Well, do you guys mind accompanying us? We're on our way to the auditorium for the presentation that I promised to save seats for you guys."

"What do you say Nate?" Nate, who was ever so quiet, grunted. "We'll go with you guys." I swear Nate needed to talk more. Anyways, we waited until the coast was clear to advance towards the auditorium. We went for the back door because that was where everyone, who had an event or something to host, went through the back door and met up with Darren, Raymond, Kaila and Monica. What happened next surprised all nine of us. "Monica?"

Monica was shocked, as the rest of us were, and looked at Jack and Nate in absolute confusion. "Jack? Nate?"

What surprised me even more was Nate. "Why are you here Monica?"

"Because I just transferred here." There was an awkward pause. "I'm also supposed to Kale's 'soul mate' or something like." No… don't tell them that!

The next thing I knew was Jack and Nate giving me these angry faces and they cornered me. Nate spoke more now than he has ever done in the time I've known him. "Do you think you can get away with this you little fuck? Do you think that we'll just let that happen? I bet you must've been so happy to find out that you won't be single anymore."

"Hold on you guys. I was literally the first one to object to this. Raymond knows how I feel about this topic."

Jack turned to Raymond and asked "How did he feel about this?"

"Kale said that he's coveting his being single." Jack seemed to be okay with this because everyone knows that Raymond rarely lies and when he does, it becomes obvious.

Nate however, continued. "Well, you won't get away with this. I challenge you to a Gunpla battle for Monica's hand!" Everyone paled at this. No one has to be that stupid enough to declare a challenge for someone's hand. "Don't even think about declining, because I will fucking torture you until I am satisfied." Eep.

I grimaced. "Fine, I accept your challenge, but only because I don't wanna get tortured to death."

"We fight after this presentation is over, and in front of all the attendees." I never wanted think about this, but fucking hell.

I turned around and said "Okay, let our viewers in!" While Darren and Kaila did so, I grabbed Monica and asked only one question that was in my head because only one thing concerned me. "What can you tell me about Nate's ability?"

"His ability is just as good as the best 16 fighters in the World Championship."

"FUCK I'M SCREWED!"

"Don't worry. He never reveals more than one percent of his true ability so you should be fine."

"I hope you're right." Because I feel that I've just angered the Hulk and he's going to go all out on me. I blanked out for the first half of the presentation because I was going over possible strategies and when I finally came to, I noticed that Alice was about to start her examination of Monica's abilities.

"Seeing as I feel a high-speed match is appropriate, Athrun, can you hand me a Saviour and an Arios?" After Athrun did so, Alice turned to Monica and asked her "HGCE or HG00?"

"HG00. I'm more comfortable with Anno Domini mobile suits."

"So be it." Alice handed Monica the HG00 1/144 Scale GN-007 Arios Gundam. Of course, the models were already built so as to save time. So they took the Gunpla out of the boxes and proceeded to the battle system.

"Please set your GP Base. Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal." How will Alice fight? How will Monica? We'll find out in this battle. "Field 5, City. Please set your Gunpla." One thing is for sure, after this presentation, I'll have to fight Nate. "Battle start."

Athrun took one to tell me "You want to know what's ironic? The last time I saw a Saviour and Arios fight was when I was piloting a Saviour and the first person to truly recognize who I really was years back in an Arios."

"Saviour, deru!"

"Arios, kainyuu koudou hairu."

The two came out to a couple of high-rise buildings on opposite ends of the map. Both took the initiative and transform the Gunpla into MA mode. They both rose above the buildings and started firing at each other and I saw they were going to play chicken - thank the movie Pearl Harbor for that – and they kept firing until they turned away from each other in the nick of time. As they landed, they reverted back to MS mode and stood facing each other. It was half a minute when Monica started firing the wrist-mounted GN Submachine guns and wielded a beam saber while charging the Saviour. The Saviour backed up and had both beam sabers out, trying to look for a gap in Arios' fire. As Monica went for the kill, Alice ascended into the air to fire the Amfortas cannons. Monica had to pull off tight maneuvers to pull out of kill zone and ascended in the air to where Alice was; as both girls locked beam sabers, Alice tried to swing down with the other beam saber but Monica held the opposing arm and kicked the Saviour's shield away.

Darren, who usually has no sense of tactics, blatantly said "That's great! Now all she has to do is land a hit and it's over!" Not really; if I'm following Monica's train of thought correctly, she'll either want to drain the Saviour's battery to make its VPS turn off (I of course did the programming myself) or pull off a Kira Yamato and destroy all of Saviour's armaments.

"Trans-Am!" Arios glowed red and zipped around the Saviour; the Saviour stood still and lashed out only when the Arios got close enough. Monica ended it by drawing out both beam sabers and went over the Saviour and lacerated the arms and wings. Arios came to a full stop behind the Saviour and held a beam saber at the head. "I win Ms. Guide."

Alice seemed to laugh. "So you have. Congratulations, you've passed my test."

"Battle ended." The particles receded and the two shook hands.

"Mr. Kale. Having concluded that Ms. Crain has passed my test, you will accept her on your team." God damn it I forgot about this deal. Already I could feel an angry look concentrated on me.

I got up and said in an awkward tone "Well people, we have one more thing scheduled, but it wasn't scheduled until the last minute. Anyways, you'll see me duel our school's one and only Nathaniel Tate." I swear we're going to be seeing so many videos of today on YouTube.

* * *

**Kale: Remind me why this was a bad idea.**

**Monica: Because I just had to mentioned the locker myth.**

**Athrun: And now we'll see who gets Monica's hand.**

**Alice: Next time, "Love Rivalry Part 1".**

**Jack & Raymond: This is the worst way to express love.**

* * *

A/N's: Sorry, this chapter was just sitting on my flash drive for a long time. I was busy with other things like Gundam Unicorn, SDGO, Attack on Titan Tribute Game and other things. Oh yeah, first few F-bombs... YAY!


End file.
